


Only boys

by Samuel_Kilian_Bloom



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Baby Luke, Bottom Luke, Depressed Luke, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Top Steve, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Kilian_Bloom/pseuds/Samuel_Kilian_Bloom
Summary: Dos veces en las que Luke volvió puesto de heroína a casa de la tía Janet y una vez en la que Steve no pudo soportarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

Tropecé con la puerta de la entrada al abrirla, llevándome por delante el paragüero de la tía Janet, riendo cuando vi los paraguas caer en orden, casi en fila. Maldije por lo bajo, porque debería recogerlos. La tía Janet se enfadaría conmigo y me encerraría en mi cuarto. Era lo que hacía. Y Shirl me miraría con esa cara de desaprobación permanente... Pero el peor de todos era Steve. Siempre juzgando. Él nunca creía que yo pudiera mejorar. Joder, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera intentar no colocarme. Como si nunca hubiera sido otra cosa además de un adicto.  
—Voy... A arreglarlo—. Caí de rodillas y comencé a ordenar de nuevo los paraguas cuando una sombra que vi de reojo me detuvo. A pesar de que salí de Hill House hace al menos once años, me lancé contra la pared de espaldas y protegí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, comenzando a contar. El miedo me paralizó tanto que arañé superficialmente mi cuero cabelludo para tratar de tranquilizarme.  
—Luke—. Pero la voz no parecía distorsionada. No era demoníaca, ni fantasmal. Sonaba como...— ¿Qué cojones haces en el suelo? Vienes... ¿Vienes puesto? Joder, vienes puesto. Tienes suerte de que la tía Janet no esté aquí esta noc...— Cuando levanté la vista para comprobar que era mi hermano mayor, él paró de hablar de repente, agachándose para pasar los dedos sobre las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.  
—Mierda, Luke, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?— Se sentó a mi lado y tiró de mí para abrazarme, tan fuerte que lo único que realmente consiguió fue que llorara aún más.  
—No—. Hipé, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome contra el pecho de mi hermano mayor—. No, solo... Solo... No quería hacerlo, Steve. Perdóname, lo siento, per...  
—Shhhh. Tranquilo... Respira hondo, ¿vale? ¿Puedes respirar para mí?— Me acarició el pelo y abrió las piernas para que me situara entre ellas. Aferré su pijama con ambas manos y me recordé a mí mismo con seis años, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarlo.  
Al cabo de los minutos, dejé de llorar, y me fijé con horror en que había manchado el pijama de Steve. Él se pondría furioso. Se enfadaría por haber arruinado su ropa. Siempre estaba arruinando cosas.  
—Ste...  
—Cállate, ¿vale? Cállate. Está bien. No me importa la camiseta, Luke, me importas tú—. Colocó uno de mis mechones rubios tras mi oreja y se inclinó para besar mi frente. Casi ronroneé. Era tan difícil que mi estoico hermano mostrara cariño, que había aprendido a atesorar esos momentos.  
—Hueles bien—. Susurré, sonrojándome y apreté aún más su ropa cuando hizo ademán de moverse.  
—Tranquilo, tigre—. Rió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para continuar abrazándome—. No iba a irme. Te dije que no me iría—. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me acomodé contra él, hasta que me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Te ayudaré a limpiarte los brazos, ¿está bien?  
Me sonrojé aún más. No podía dejar que Steve me viera los pinchazos... No era justo para él.  
El efecto de la heroína aún corría por mis venas, y al levantarme, me sentí tan ligero que por un segundo creí que podría volar, pero el firme agarre de mi hermano me mantenía anclado al suelo, y, en ese momento, más que nunca, agradecí el contacto. —Por favor, no me sueltes—. Supliqué. Él pasó un brazo por mi cintura y susurró algo que no llegué a comprender. Cuando llegamos al baño, me senté sobre el borde de la bañera y él abrió el botiquín para sacar un par de algodones y un bote de alcohol etílico. Me miró y dio una orden silenciosa. Bajé la mirada mientras me remangaba, más avergonzado que en toda mi vida, rascándome inconscientemente las cicatrices de los cortes y los pinchazos más antiguos. —Eh, tranquilo—. Se arrodilló y tomó mi brazo derecho—. Está bien. No pasa nada. Ya te echaré la bronca cuando estés sobrio y... Buscaremos una solución, ¿de acuerdo? Asentí distraidamente mientras me curaba, y solo levanté la vista cuando sentí como sus dedos acariciaban el dorso de mi mano, enviando un placentero escalofrío a mi columna vertebral. Casi gemí por la sobrecarga de sensaciones, pero me contuve a tiempo. No podía parecer más bicho raro aún. 

—Estás hecho un desastre, pequeño—. Acercó sus manos al dobladillo de mi camiseta, supuse que para quitármela, y me dejé hacer, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos. Casi podía oírle pensar.  
'A estas alturas ya tendrá la aguja clavada en el brazo. '  
'Solo sirve para ser un puto yonki. '  
'Habría que dejarle que se suicidara. '  
Hiperventilé cuando miró los moratones en mi estómago con algo parecido al desconcierto, y me sonrojé al recordar cómo había pagado al camello esta vez.  
—Hay... ¿Hay alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo con la que tenga que ayudarte? —Steve susurró, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la zona morada. Gemí de dolor y me aparté.  
—No. Ni de coña. Estoy bien... Solo...  
—No tienes que dar explicaciones, ¿lo sabes?— Apretó las manos en sus costados y se puso de pie —. Dúchate. Estaré aquí con una toalla y tu pijama en cinco minutos.  
No me dio tiempo a contestar. Salió del baño dando un suave portazo, probablemente pensando en Nell y en Theo... Mierda. Nell. Estaría preocupada.  
Suspiré y me bajé los pantalones con una mueca de dolor, dejando la ropa doblada en una esquina para después poder ponerla a lavar, y me metí en la ducha, enjabonándome lo más rápido posible, sin fijarme en las obvias marcas que había dejado Paul por toda la zona inferior de mi cuerpo.  
La puerta chirrió y me tapé por acto reflejo, cerrando los ojos, casi esperando a que algo estuviera esperando a que saliera de la ducha para atraparme, pero solo era Steve, que al verme alzó la toalla y miró a otra parte, dejándome un poco de intimidad para que me secara y me cambiara. Me pareció verle girar la cabeza un par de veces en mi dirección, curioso, y como aún estaba drogado, respondí a sus silenciosas preguntas.  
—Algunas personas no quieren que les pagues con dinero...  
—Está bien. No necesito saber que a mi hermano pequeño se lo están follando porque necesita drogas—. Me miró, con dureza. Por un segundo me recordó a papá, y tragué saliva, con las disculpas quemándome en la punta de la lengua.  
'Lo siento'.  
'Juro que no volveré a pincharme.'  
'Te lo prometo, Steve'.  
Pero no pude decir nada. Simplemente me quedé allí, frotándome el brazo con aire arrepentido. No quería que se enfadara más. Ya había hecho suficiente por una noche.  
—Eh, ya vale—. Se acercó a mí para cogerme la mano y apretarla contra su propio pecho. El calor se me subió a la cara—. Vas a hacerte daño, y acabo de curarte, niño.  
Extendió el brazo y me rodeó con él, dejando aún mi mano en su pecho. Me tranquilicé al instante, respirando el olor de su colonia.  
—Ojalá durmieras conmigo—. No me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que me respondió.  
—Solo tienes que pedirlo—. Me llevó con él a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, palmeando el colchón después. Me pregunté por un instante si ese era el gesto que les dedicaba a las chicas que se llevaba a casa, y un agradable calor se extendió por mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que esa noche, Steve dormiría conmigo y me abrazaría sólo a mí.


	2. Colores.

Era difícil centrarme en los colores. Mamá decía, cuando era niño, que ella veía muchos. Explosiones de ellos, tras sus párpados. Sobrio, yo solo veía oscuridad. Pero colocado... Podía incluso sentirlos. Besarlos, tocarlos... Estaba besando a un chico que era color amarillo. Adoraba el amarillo. Me parecía muy puro en el momento. Tan parecido al sol.  
—Podemos ir a mi casa... Bueno, es la casa de la tía Janet, pero ella no está ahora...— Él me sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como si no me entendiera. Yo solo suspiré, y creo que reí.  
La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a casa esa noche, solo que cuando mis pies atravesaron la puerta de la entrada, amarillo tenía sus labios en mi cuello, mordiendo mi piel y obligándome a emitir sonidos poco propios de mí. También recuerdo el tirón que arrancó al chico de mi lado, y el portazo cuando se fue de la casa.  
—¿En qué mierda pensabas, Luke?— El empujón me pilló desprevenido, y las manos que agarraron las mías, también—. ¿Voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme también de que te traigas a tus camellos a casa para que se aprovechen de ti por un poco de heroína? Joder, Luke, joder—. Apoyó su frente contra la mía, y su aliento me hizo cosquillas. Fue en ese instante cuando me fijé por primera vez en lo fuerte que era mi hermano. Sus brazos eran robustos, y sostenían mis muñecas contra la pared.  
—No era mi camello...— Tartamudeé y traté de librarme de su agarre. Aún seguía... 'interesado' por el color amarillo—. Me gustaba. Quería que se quedara y que siguiera besándome, Steve.  
Los restos de la droga en mi organismo empezaron a hacer mella en mí, y me envalentoné demasiado.  
—¿O es que querías besarme tú? — Me lamí el labio inferior de manera lenta, deliberada.  
—¿Qué haces?— Susurró.  
Quise contestar que no lo sabía. Mierda. No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero en lugar de eso, respiré entrecortadamente y me incliné lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozaran. Steve retrocedió inmediatamente, espantado, con la duda pintada en su rostro.  
—Estás... Estás muy colocado. Sube a tu cuarto y duerme la mona, por favor—. Creo que se sonrojó, y durante un horrible segundo fui consciente de que había besado a la fuerza a la única persona que podía borrar mis pesadillas.  
—Lo siento—. Apoyé las palmas en la pared y me impulsé con ellas para llegar hasta él, atreviéndome a dejar mis manos, que estaban frías, tras su cuello—. Lo siento mucho. Soy un imbécil, un imbécil hasta arriba, pero eres azul y tranquilo, eres el mar y siempre me ha gustado el mar, ¿sabes? Sois colores, y tú eres el más bonito, tienes que creerme. Me gusta estar cerca porque cuando lo estoy no tengo ganas de drogarme. No tengo necesidad, pero te irás, os iréis todos y me dejaréis solo... Siempre solo, y me da muchísimo miedo... Todo es estar demasiado lejos ahora mismo.   
—Luke... — Steve acarició mis manos y las apoyó en mi cuello. Aguanté la respiración—. Respira hondo, por favor. Inhala y exhala despacio, ¿vale? Estás seguro. Hoy no iré a ningún sitio. Estoy aquí—. Se le oía cansado, exhasperado, y no pude retener el sollozo que brotó de mi garganta.  
—Te quiero, Steve, te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Por favor, quiéreme también. Sigue acariciándome, por favor. Necesito...  
—Luke, no está bien lo que me estás pidiendo, ¿entiendes...?  
—Solo necesito que me sigas tocando. No...—Me lamí los labios y le agarré del pelo con ambas manos, deslizando los dedos entre las hebras castañas—. No es nada sexual, joder. No lo es, te lo prometo. Mira... Así—. Cogí su mano izquierda y la moví para que acariciara mi cuello. Casi gemí, pero me contuve a tiempo de nuevo.   
—Somos hermanos, y esto no es Flores en el Ático, Luke—. Bromeó, su aliento chocando contra un lateral de mi rostro.  
—Puede ser lo que quieres que sea con tal de que sigas haciendo esto—. Me dejé caer sobre él, ligeramente amodorrado.   
Su cuerpo se tensó y bajé los brazos para calmar sus nervios, pasando mis dedos por su espalda, encima de la ropa.   
—Podría hacer lo que me pidieras con tal de que no te fueras—. Susurré.  
—No todo, supongo.  
—Absolutamente todo—. Cerré los ojos y apreté su cintura, abrazándole. Le necesitaba a él más de lo que necesitaba respirar.  
—Deja de drogarte, Luke—. Murmuró, y estuve a punto de contestar que sí, que lo dejaría si eso me garantizaba que él estaría conmigo, pero él sabía tan bien como yo que si lo dejaba, existía el mono, y que la existencia de este le obligaría a verme en un estado en el que se estaba cansando de verme, por eso, antes de que yo dijera nada, él solo se corrigió —. Olvídalo... No he dicho nada—. Me cogió por los hombros y me separó de su cuerpo, sonriéndome—. Vamos a dormir.   
—¿Dormirás conmigo?  
—Solo tienes que pedirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, traduciré esto al inglés cuando pueda jeje.


End file.
